E se fosse verdade
by Tay DS
Summary: Após mais uma das brigas de Lilian Evans e Tiago Potter, a ruiva acaba sofrendo um acidente, que a faz perder as memórias. Cabe a Tiago ajudá-la a se lembrar de sua vida em Hogwarts.
1. Prólogo

**Nome:** E se fosse verdade...

**Autora:** Tay DS

**Classificação/TAG:** +13/T

**Sinopse:** Após mais uma das brigas de Lilian Evans e Tiago Potter, a ruiva acaba sofrendo um acidente, que a faz perder as memórias. Cabe a Tiago ajudá-la a se lembrar de sua vida em Hogwarts.

**Disclaimers:** A série Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a sua autora, J.K. Rowling. Ao contrário do que o título sugere, essa fic não é baseada no filme de comédia-romântica de mesmo título, protagonizado por Reese Witherspoon e Mark Ruffalo. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Não plagiem para não sentirem a minha fúria.

**Nota de Autora:** Bem, eu sei que eu já tenho outra fic nesse fandom, mas sempre imaginei em fazer algo focando Lilian Evans e os Marotos xDD Qualé, eu adoro uma baixaria comédia-romântica xDD Eu peço um desconto, e uma chance para quem ver esta fic Ela não está ótima, mas me esforçarei para deixá-la... Aceitável =) See ya!

x-x-x

**Prólogo**

Eu realmente achei que tudo isso fosse loucura.

Primeiro, eu acabo de lembrar que sofri um acidente feio. Segundo, eu acabo me lembrando de tudo. E terceiro, que tipo de amigas desnaturadas eu tenho que me deixaram sob os cuidados de Tiago Potter?

Sério, desde o primeiro ano, aquele imbecil arrogante tem implicado comigo. Para piorar, a partir do quinto ano ele, insistentemente, tem me chamado pra sair. Como se eu realmente fosse as outras garotas fúteis que beijam os pés dele.

Eu achei que tudo iria mudar no sétimo ano. Talvez ele desistisse. Até que algum professor sofreu algum acidente durante as férias e desenvolveu algum tipo de problema mental que fez Tiago Potter se tornar monitor-chefe! Sério, ele é um MAROTO! Vive aprontando com todos! Minha vida não podia ficar pior, podia?

Ah, é claro que podia! Pois todo mundo adora conspirar contra a aluna exemplar Lilian Evans. Agora eu estou tentando não lançar um Avada Kedavra em mim mesmo por eu ter me apaixonado pelo pior ser de toda Hogwarts! Aquele acidente realmente deve ter deixado sequelas terríveis no meu cérebro. Só pode!

Calma Lil, não precisa entrar em pânico. Só porque o ser mais imbecil de todo o universo se mostrou muito carinhoso, atencioso, compreensivo, simpático e com um sorriso extremamente lindo, não quer dizer que alguma coisa possa ter mudado, certo? Errado!

Sério, devia haver algum programa de tv de comédia, como aqueles que a Petúnia assiste durante as férias, chamado "Todo mundo odeia a Lilian" ou algo semelhante, porque isso é o que melhor se encaixa no atual momento.

Sendo bem sincera, minha vida não vai mais de mal a pior. Ela vai de pior para um abismo. Será que é tarde pra pular no Lago Negro e me oferecer de jantar pra Lula Gigante?

Mas... E se fosse verdade tudo aquilo que eu vivi no tempo em que estava com amnésia? E se Tiago Potter não fosse tão ruim assim, será que daria certo? Como eu me odeio nesse momento! Acho realmente que não é muito tarde pra pular no Lago Negro.

Agora eu estou aqui, em plena madrugada, no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, que já está vazio nessa hora, desabafando para uma pena de repetição rápida o que eu passei nas últimas semanas. Claro, tudo começou numa bela e terrível manhã de Outono.


	2. 1 – Eu acabo caindo da vassoura

**Capítulo 1 – Eu acabo caindo da vassoura (Lilian)**

Bem, como eu começo? Ah sim, a forma _maravilhosa_ como a Marlene me acorda todos os dias sempre que passo mais cinco minutos do que o normal na cama.

- Vamos sua preguiçosa! – ela me chamava, enquanto batia aquele travesseiro em mim.

- Lene, dá um desconto a ela. – a voz que eu julguei ser de Dorcas. – Ela teve reunião com os monitores ontem à noite.

- É. Que tipo de reunião acontece justamente num domingo À NOITE? – note como a Marlene adora colocar ênfase nas coisas gritando no pé do meu ouvido.

Quando eu percebi que ela iria me acertar com aquele travesseiro, simplesmente rolei para os lados, quase caindo da cama por causa disso. Obrigada amiga, por sempre me fazer esse favor todas as manhãs da segunda.

Após bocejar algumas vezes e esfregar os olhos, eu me sentei e estiquei os braços, que acabaram estralando. Quando minha visão entrou em foco, eu pude perceber que apenas Marlene e Dorcas estavam ali. Emmeline provavelmente estaria no banho. A outra, Alice Harris, já devia ter descido.

Claro, o casal do ano, Alice Harris e Frank Longbottom, não desgrudam desde o sexto ano, quando o Senhor e Senhora Óbvio finalmente se ligaram no que estava tão claro desde o primeiro dia de aula no primeiro ano. Geralmente eles se encontravam um pouco mais cedo, para poderem aproveitar um pouco de tempo juntos.

- Lil!

- Hã, o que? – eu olhei um pouco atordoada para a voz da minha amiga loira e escandalosa me chamando.

- Pare de fazer essa cara de quem morreu e se esqueceu de tombar!

- Lene, pra que tanta gritaria? – Emmeline comentou um pouco irritada.

Emmeline Vance é uma pessoa que, como eu, preza o silêncio e momentos de paz. Nada contra a Marlene, mas quando se acorda, no mínimo, é de se esperar que tenha um momento de calma e reflexão.

Porém, não é bem assim. A Lene adora se certificar de que nós estejamos acordadas e que não voltaremos a dormir quando ela for tomar banho. Legal, né? Não mesmo! Claro, depois de anos, você, infelizmente, acaba se acostumando com todo o escândalo matinal.

- Ora Line, a Lil não queria acordar. E olhe que eu a chamei de maneira delicada da primeira vez. – a loira retrucou sem fazer caso.

Maneira delicada da Marlene McKinnon para acordar alguém: tenta puxar a pessoa pelos pés ou empurrá-las da cama, enquanto chama o seu nome.

- Enquanto vocês discutem, eu vou tomar banho. Fui! – e corri para o banheiro, antes que alguma das garotas se desse conta de que este estava vazio.

Quando bati a porta, eu ainda pude ouvir a Lene gritando e espancando a porta, berrando para eu saísse de lá. Claro, eu não dei atenção.

Contudo, antes que até a Dorcas tentasse derrubar a porta, eu tratei logo de tomar banho e fazer minha higiene diária. De uniforme, com dentes escovados e cabelos arrumados, presos no típico rabo de cavalo, eu saí do banheiro totalmente despreocupada. Até que estranhei o fato das minhas companheiras de quarto estarem em total silêncio quando eu apareci.

- Tem alguma coisa errada comigo? – questionei tentando não aparecer assustada.

- Não. A Lene só estava comentando sobre um cara da Corvinal. – Line respondeu sem fazer caso, enquanto arrumava as suas coisas dentro da mochila.

Em seguida, Marlene entrou no banheiro, e eu fiquei conversando com as minhas amigas sobre coisas casuais. Percebe-se como se tem muita emoção na minha vida, né? Ah, isso é porque o melhor ainda estar por vir.

Será que uma pena de repetição rápida consegue distinguir quando eu estou com ironia? E desde quando isso importa?

Depois que as garotas se arrumaram, ou seja, passaram eras vendo como deixar o cabelo de maneira que não ficasse horrível durante a aula de voo, nós descemos para o Salão Comunal.

Naquela hora, muitos já deixavam o recinto em direção ao Salão Principal para tomar café da manhã. Alice e Frank já deviam ter ido, pois eles não estavam visíveis ali. Claro, isso não impediria que a Lene fosse tirar sarro com ela na hora de dormir. Sim, isso acontece quase que diariamente. Pode ser péssimo com a Al, mas é engraçado.

Durante o percurso, eu pude reparar em vários alunos que ainda mantinham uma terrível cara de sono, enquanto outros pareciam andar dormindo ou resmungando alguma coisa. É, eu sei. Segunda-feira não é o melhor dia da semana.

No Salão já havia conversas animadas sobre assuntos aleatórios entre várias pessoas. Nós quatro arranjamos uns lugares quase ao centro da enorme mesa da Grifinória.

- Finalmente achamos o casal do ano! – Lene comentou risonha, sentando-se à minha frente. – Passaram a noite bem? – perguntou com certa malícia no tom de voz.

Frank, que havia ruborizado, e Alice, que revirou os olhos, nos cumprimentaram animados.

Sério, tudo poderia ser o mais perfeito filme sobre adolescentes, como aqueles que Petúnia gosta de assistir, da qual não vejo a menor graça. Claro, só que aqueles filmes também tem o lado "alguém tem que vir pra irritar a protagonista". Que graça teria se não houvesse essa parte? Porém, eu podia viver sem essas partes.

Quando ouvi gritos histéricos, risadinhas controladas, suspiros e cochichos, em sua maioria vinda de vozes femininas, eu nem precisei olhar para a entrada do local e descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Era óbvio que esses sinais eram de que os Marotos haviam chegado.

Deixe-me explicar: os Marotos são compostos por quatro garotos da Grifinória. Eles são simplesmente o motivo do meu envelhecimento precoce!

Ok, isso foi exagero.

Mas isso não muda o fato de que os Marotos são a maior do de cabeça dos monitores e dos professores. Não todos, pois o Remo é legal e ainda cumpre com suas obrigações como monitor.

E lá estava o quarteto fantástico. Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew andando em nossa direção. Eu já até podia sentir a minha raiva subindo. Sério, isso já era comum.

Os Marotos, infelizmente, sentaram perto da gente, com o chefe deles, o imbecil-mor, Tiago, ao meu lado. Não demorou um segundo para que Marlene, Dorcas e Emmeline começassem a bater papo com eles como se fossem amigos desde sempre. Diferente de mim, elas não tinha problemas com eles. Claro, eles não azucrinavam o juízo delas todo maldito dia.

Eu apenas cumprimentei a todos, como a educação que meus pais me deram mandava, e permaneci em silêncio. Óbvio que aquela decisão não ia durar mais do que dois segundos, porque eu tinha acabado de me lembrar sobre a reunião de ontem com os monitores.

- Potter! – me virei para ele, que parou de rir com os amigos para me encarar.

- Diga meu querido lírio. – já disse o quão detestável ele é? Pois bem, que fique registrado.

- Em primeiro lugar: pra você é Evans! Quer que eu soletre? – eu bufei de raiva, claro. – Não responda! – me apressei em dizer quando percebi que ele abria a boca. – Onde você estava ontem à noite?

- Depende... Que parte da noite? – ele perguntou, enquanto passava a mãos pelos cabelos.

- Durante a reunião de monitores, seu palerma! – é uma questão de força de vontade para eu não começar a gritar com aquele idiota.

- Ah, a reunião... Eita, é mesmo!

Agora sabem por que alguém devia ter algum tipo de problema mental quando chamou Tiago Potter para ser monitor-chefe.

- Aluado, porque você não me avisou? – se virou para o amigo e questionou.

- Eu avisei. Mas você devia estar entretido demais com aquele pomo de ouro que nem prestou atenção quando eu te disse. – Remo disse desinteressado e sem desgrudar os olhos de um livro.

- O que diabos você está fazendo com esse livro? – Sirius, sentado de frente para Remo, questionou incrédulo. – Não desgruda disso desde a semana passada!

- Ora Almofadinhas, eu, particularmente, preciso entregar um relatório completo de Runas Antigas na sexta. Aconselho você a começar o seu. – ele repreendeu, enquanto fechava o livro e guardava na mochila.

Nem preciso dizer que o cachorro bufou com isso, né? Sorte a minha que terminei o meu relatório ontem pela manhã.

Eu já estava terminando de comer as minhas torradas, quando ele veio me encher a paciência. Sério, porque Potter tem que ser tão irritante e insistente? Vou ter que gravar na testa dele que eu o odeio?

- Meu anjo...

- Evans! – eu o interrompi.

- Nesta linda manhã de outono, - ele simplesmente me ignorou. Claro, eu rolei os olhos e bufei. – eu gostaria de saber se...

- Não! – eu o cortei, tentando não parecer irritada. É óbvio que quase sempre não funciona.

- Você nem sabia o que eu ia falar. – Potter comentou confuso.

- É claro que eu sabia. Você ia me fazer a mesma maldita pergunta de todos os dias. Eu vou ter que gravar nessa sua testa de anta ao cubo que a resposta é não? – eu questionei olhando de soslaio para ele.

- Mas ruiva...

- É Evans, Potter! – o interrompi mais uma vez. – Você acha mesmo que eu sou como as outras garotas que ficam se matando por sua causa? Desencana!

- Lil...

- Sem Lil, sem ruiva, sem anjo ruivo, sem lírio! Apenas Evans! E. V. A. N. S. – após soletrar com a cara provavelmente da cor dos meus cabelos, já que estava gritando feito uma louca durante o café da manhã, eu me levantei sobressaltada. – Agora sai do meu pé e esquece que eu existo, ok?

E bufando de pura raiva, eu saí batendo o pé com força do Salão Principal.

Vamos fazer um resumo da minha manhã agora. Bem, em menos de quinze minutos, eu saiu do status de "Oh, bela manhã!" para "Quero matar o primeiro que aparecer na minha frente!". Agora você vê como eu tive, até agora, só coisas que foram bastante produtivas?

Sim pena, coloque tudo isso. É pra enfatizar o sarcasmo do que está sendo escrito.

Claro, depois daquela desastrosa refeição, a minha primeira aula seria de voo, com o pessoal da Lufa-Lufa. Vamos lá, nós estamos no SÉTIMO ANO! Temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocupar do que sair por ai montado em acessórios de limpeza doméstica.

Ok, eu admito: odeio voar! Mas por alguma maldita razão, Dumbledore ainda acha necessário que os seus alunos tenham aula de voo. Sério, é como a escola que a Petúnia frequenta e que possui aulas de Educação Física até o último ano. Não sei, ainda, qual dos dois é pior. Sério!

Agora pulando a parte que eu estava irritada e caminhava resmungando para todo mundo que Potter é um idiota e que voo é um saco, eu me dirigi para os terrenos da escola, perto do campo de Quadribol. Geralmente era lá onde aconteciam as aulas da Madame Hooch.

Alguns minutos depois de solidão no campo (que eu usei para pôr os pensamentos em ordem e me acalmar), minhas queridas amigas, exceto a Emmeline, chegaram. Vocês devem se perguntar por que (como se isso fosse alguma surpresa). A Line é uma das artilheiras do time de Quadribol, e integrantes dos times estão automaticamente dispensados das aulas.

Sabe qual é o lado bom disso? Não, não é a ausência da Line. O lado bom é que Potter também é do time de Quadribol, ou seja, não estamos na mesma sala de aula! Esse é o único lado bom das segundas-feiras.

Enfim, quando eu me dirigi ao campo, algumas vassouras estavam no chão, dispostas em fileiras. Claro, a gente não podia se abaixar para pegá-las. Elas é que teriam que vir até nós. No primeiro ano, aquela coisa acertou a minha cara. Nem preciso dizer que fiquei irritada, né?

Não levou mais do que dez minutos para as minhas amigas chegaram e se juntaram a mim. Já estávamos todos preparados, apenas alguns alunos cochichavam e coisas típicas de quem espera a professora chegar.

- Bom dia turma! – a docente apareceu após um tempo.

- Bom dia Madame Hooch! – todos responderam em uníssono.

Claro, no segundo seguinte, minha mente começou a viajar para outro lugar. Uma coisa que fique bem registrado aqui? Eu posso ser a aluna exemplar Lilian Evans, mas em aulas de voo, eu sou péssima. Não adianta, eu sou um zero a esquerda e a direita, se é que isso é possível.

Quando Madame Hooch mandou fazermos o exercício prático, eu meio que despertei do transe e montei na vassoura. Ou eu, ao menos, tentei, claro. O exercício constava em atravessar os arcos mágicos que surgia em vários pontos do campo.

Eu podia ouvir a Lene e a Dorcas voando ao meu lado e conversando, ou quase berrando para se fazerem audíveis. Tentava me juntar ao diálogo delas, porém, foi ai que meus problemas começaram.

Na verdade não. Meus problemas do dia começaram mesmo com duas palavras: Tiago Potter. Mas ele não era o único.

De vez em quando, Ethel Hallow, uma garota sem sal da Lufa-Lufa, de pele branca e cabelos negros curtos soltos, com uma franja na altura da bochecha caindo para os lados que tem mais ou menos a minha altura, que vive morrendo pelo Potter, vinha tirar os meus momentos de sossego. Tá, tudo bem, ela podia ser bonitinha e saber voar bem, mas aposto um galeão que ela nem sabe soletrar a palavra testrálio.

Desde o quinto ano, ela vive se atirando para o Tiago das maneiras mais descaradas possíveis. Ele, em noventa por cento dos casos, a ignora (apesar da Line ter me dito que eles ficaram uma vez em Hogsmead, mas nada muito além). Por alguma razão, ela me odeia profundamente.

De certa forma, eu acho que isso tem a ver com o fato do Potter sempre estar correndo atrás de mim, e não dela.

Enfim, ela veio me azucrinar, para o azar dela. Ou não.

- Ora Evans, isso é voar ou dançar balé? – nossa, ela realmente presta atenção na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, né?

- Ah Ethel, hoje não. – eu falei com desgosto.

- Hoje não o que? Vi o seu escândalo com o meu Tiaguinho hoje, e...

Espera, ela disse mesmo isso ou eu ouvi errado? Tiaguinho? Sério, nem os amigos dele o chamavam assim. Ou melhor, a não ser que você queira levar uma azaração no meio da cara, tudo bem, mas ninguém o chama assim.

Agora sei por que o Potter realmente a despreza. Qualquer homem com meio neurônio funcionando na cabeça faria isso.

Eu não dei atenção. Apenas acompanhei as minhas amigas, tentando esquecer a Hallow e sua obsessão idiota.

Porém, o que aconteceu logo em seguida me irritou. A anta simples ME EMPURROU! Tipo, eu não fiz nada. Nem ao menos a ameacei por alguma besteira que ela estivesse fazendo.

- O que diabos você está fazendo? – eu perguntei indignada para ela.

- Eu simplesmente ODEIO quando me ignoram, sua ruiva nojenta!

Ok, ela não pediu uma detenção. Ela pediu para que eu a mandasse para a enfermaria. Nada que estuporá-la no meio da cara não resolvesse, certo? Estão vendo, eu sempre arranjo meios práticos de resolver meus problemas com gente desse tipo.

Eu revidei a empurrando de novo, e logo em seguida dando um impulso pra frente. Sério, odeio voar, mas quando se tem alguém na sua cola, você simplesmente tira habilidades lá de onde o sol não bate para tentar salvar a sua vida. Incrível, não? Mas é claro que não!

Provavelmente, os outros alunos deviam ter parado de fazer o exercício da Madame Hooch para olhar aquela perseguição que se deu por motivo nenhum.

Vamos lá, ignorar alguém não é motivo para ser perseguido, é? Errado!

Agora essa é a parte mais confusa. Quando se sofre um acidente, é comum você não lembrar como ele ocorreu. Ou seja, do que eu consegui me lembrar, eu estava simplesmente na aula de voo, escorreguei em algum momento quando pousei no chão e tcharam! Apaguei legal. Tipo, é como se, do nada, a Ethel Hallow tivesse parado de me perseguir para fazer alguma outra coisa melhor.

Mas claro que não foi bem assim. Eu vou contar segundo o que a Lene e Dorcas me contaram depois, e que também todos têm comentado pelos corredores.

Próximo às balizas, ainda na minha tentativa de fuga, a Hallow havia me alcançado e me dado um baita de um empurrão em direção as balizas. Segundo os relatos, eu bati com muita força a cabeça na baliza central, que me apagou pra valer, e caí da vassoura, numa altura enorme da qual não lembro o valor aproximado.

Disseram que minhas amigas sacaram suas varinhas para usar algum feitiço que pudesse, ao menos, amortecer a queda. Porém, ele não pareceu funcionar, pois quando já estava há quase dois metros do chão, elas me deixaram cair por estarem bastante longe e difícil de concentrar. Não as culpo. É difícil se concentrar quando tem muita gente curiosa olhando e em pleno voo numa vassoura há muitos metros de você. Ai já sabe, entrei em queda livre mais uma vez até encontrar o chão, desacordada.


	3. 2 –Fico de ajudar uma ruiva sem memórias

**Capítulo 2 – Fico de ajudar uma ruiva sem memórias (Tiago)**

[Ok, meu lírio, agora pode ir tratando de chegar pra lá que é a minha vez de contar os fatos, e... Ai! Qual é, eu não posso ficar aqui e te ajudar a relatar os fatos? Tá certo, eu sinto muito por ter espionado o seu momento "Querida pena de repetição rápida". Agora me deixa contar narrar essa parte dos fatos.]

Bem, após ser quase morto pela minha querida Ruivinha, eu não vou vir com a baboseira de "Querida pena", se é que podem pensar assim. Vou logo direto ao ponto.

Quando a Lil parou de berrar comigo e sair com aquela típica cara de que vai matar alguém que me faz ficar gamado nela mais ainda, eu pude perceber que a amiga loira dele, a tal Marlene McKinnon, me olhou com indignação.

- Você realmente precisava fazer isso, seu idiota?

- Fazer o que? Eu apenas a chamei para sair. – retruquei ofendido.

- Não se preocupe Lene. Nós dois sabemos que isso não vai levar a muita coisa. – Aluado comentou.

Espera aí! Como assim o meu amigo falava uma coisa daquelas?

Ok, desde o quinto ou sexto "não" que a Lilian me deu após um dos milhares convites feitos para ela durante o nosso quinto ano, aquele lobo maldito tem me falado insistentemente para desistir dela. Tipo, como se eu realmente fosse cometer um suicídio desses.

Alguns podem achar que é palhaçada, mas o lance é sério. Eu sou apaixonado pela Ruiva, mas ela simplesmente ignora os meus sentimentos. Já fiz de tudo! O que mais ela queria que eu fizesse para mostrar o meu amor?

Sério, eu já estou enlouquecendo por causa dela! Será que se eu ameaçar pular do alto d torre de astronomia podia surtir algum efeito? Ok, isso não ia adiantar de muita coisa. Aposto que ela iria gritar algo como "Se joga logo, Potter!", para a minha tristeza, claro.

[Ah, Lil, não fala isso. Você magoa os meus sentimentos, sabia? Ai, droga! Não precisa me bater.]

Sim, onde é que eu estava? Ah é, no café da manhã, aturando o meu amigo lobo traidor e os meus outros dois amigos que não falam nada para me ajudar. Eu preciso arranjar amigos melhores depois dessa.

Eu continuei a comer meus ovos mexidos enquanto resmungava pelo fato do Remo nunca me ajudar. Porém, eu não percebi que o salão começava a esvaziar.

- Pontas? – Almofadinhas me chamou enquanto cutucava o meu ombro.

- Hum, o que é? – perguntei com desgosto, ainda sem olhá-lo.

- Rabicho, Aluado e eu estamos indo para a aula de voo. – ele comentou, como se eu realmente me importasse.

Contudo, eu acabei lembrando que eu não teria aula naquela manhã. Sabe como é, privilégio de quem é do time de Quadribol, principalmente quando se é o capitão do time. Às vezes, o Almofadinhas e o Rabicho gazeiam aula para perambular comigo pelo castelo. Já o Aluado, bem, ele é o monitor super-certinho.

Porém, os meus queridos amigos teriam que ir para a aula depois de que eles tiveram uma confusão com Madame Hooch porque eles faltavam às aulas.

Despedi dos meus amigos, que saíram conversando, me deixando sozinho lá. As amigas da Ruiva já não estavam mais lá. Provavelmente saíram antes dos rapazes. Bem, não vai adiantar nada eu ficar ali parado que nem um morto-vivo, vai?

Com certa preguiça, eu me levantei dali e caminhei arrastadamente para fora do Salão Principal. Decidi simplesmente ir para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e tirar um cochilo antes da aula do Slughorn.

- Tiago! – uma voz me chamou em melodia, prolongando o 'a' e o 'o' de uma maneira extremamente detestável.

Claro, eu nem tinha chegado à escadaria ainda, quando aquela voz de um gato quando está no banho me chamou. Não sei se a Lil já falou dela, apesar de suspeitar que sim.

Quando me virei para encarar a dona da voz, lá estava Ethel Hallow da Lufa-Lufa. Acredite em mim, essa garota é pirada! Desde o quinto ano, eu acho, ela vem dando em cima de mim.

Claro, o Sirius já a pegou e me mandou dar uma chance a guria. Mesmo estando gamado na Lilian Evans, achei que não seria tão ruim, e quem sabe, ver se a minha futura esposa teria uma crise de ciúmes. Então saí com ela uma vez num passeio para Hogsmead.

Tipo, eu só fiquei com a Hallow, nada de mais. E parece que foi o suficiente para fazer a louca acreditar que eu sou a alma gêmea dela ou algo do tipo. Todos os dias ela me aborda, me assedia e fala de casamento e algo a ver com quinze filhos!

Ok, ela não disse quinze filhos, claro. Mas eu não quero uma esposa histérica nem filhos com vozes de gatos brigando. Sabe como eu surtaria se isso acontecesse? Preferia me castrar a isso.

- Olá Hallow. – cumprimentei com desgosto.

- Ah Tiago, você sabe muito bem que pode me chamar de Ethel. Hallow é muito formal. – ela comentou fazendo alguns gestos exagerados com as mãos. – Ou quem sabe, você pode me chamar de "Futura Senhora Potter". – e pude perceber que seus olhos brilhavam com um ar sonhador.

- Ei, ei, ei! Calminha ai, Hallow. Vai querer que eu escreva na tua testa de que eu não vou me casar com você.?

- Mas Tiagui...

- Não continue essa frase! – eu a cortei ao perceber do que ela ia me chamar.

O último cara que zoou comigo acabou me chamando de "Tiaguinho", e eu o mandei com uma passagem só de ida para a Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey disse que ele ficou inconsciente por três dias após azará-lo de jeito.

- Olha, sua maluca, é melhor ficar longe de mim, ok? Eu não te quero! – eu falei com desgosto. – Agora me erra!

Percebi que o brilho no seu olhar havia sumido. Em seu lugar surgiu o que pareciam ser lágrimas. Vamos lá, Hogwarts abriu uma turma de teatro e eu não fiquei sabendo? Se tiver, em que sala é ministrada a aula?

Claro, a Ethel adorava fazer esse draminha e fingir o choro na minha frente. Como se isso realmente fosse me fazer mudar de ideia. Só que isso não iria adiantar, óbvio. Eu bufei em sinal de irritação.

- Escuta aqui Hallow, pode parar com esse choro. Nós dois sabemos que é mentira. Agora desencana e segue o teu rumo! – eu falei e dei as costas para ela, e caminha em direção à escadaria.

- Ah Potter, não pense que vai ficar assim, tudo numa boa! – preciso comentar que ela quase gritou até para quem estar em Hogsmead ouvir? – Você será meu um dia, e vai esquecer aquela Ruiva nojenta da Evans! Guarde bem isso o que eu disse.

Sério, ela está implorando para ser azarada! Mais calma Tiago! Você não precisa desperdiçar seu tempo com quem realmente não merece, certo? Óbvio que sim. Eu sempre estou certo!

Depois do escândalo dela, a louca se virou e caminhou para o lado oposto, onde teria aula de voo, junto com o pessoal da Grifinória. Queria realmente saber como o meu anjinho ruivo está...

Ok, sem distração!

Voltei a caminhar escada acima, em direção ao Salão Comunal. Mal passei pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda que me deparo com aquela amiga da Lilian que é apanhadora do time de Quadribol, a Emmeline Vance.

- Olá Line. – eu a cumprimentei.

- Olá Tiago. – ela falou com um aceno, sem desviar o olhar de um livro da qual não prestei atenção, enquanto estava bem acomodada numa poltrona.

Claro, vocês devem estar estranhando o fato de que ela me chamou de "Thiago" e não de "Potter", como as amigas da Lil costumam fazer. Se bem que ela é bem legal, e também ótima jogadora. Acho que ela é a que menos me odeia das amigas da Ruiva.

Joguei-me no sofá e bufei. Cheguei até a fechar os olhos, quando a Vance chamou por mim mais uma vez.

- Pensando na Lil? – ela questionou, fechando o livro e pousando sobre o colo.

- Não. – respondi pensativo. – Problemas com a Hallow.

- A louca que vive espalhando para Merlin e o mundo que é a futura senhora Potter? – perguntou, e dessa vez, eu pude notar que ela prendia uma risada.

- É ela mesma. E não, isso não é engraçado. – comentei tentando não parecer irritado. – Line, antes que eu me esqueça, nós teremos treino na quinta à noite. Não falte.

Emmeline arqueou uma sobrancelha em minha direção, como se realmente tivesse ouvido bem a última frase. Ela riu mais uma vez.

O que será que eu tenho que faz todo mundo rir?

- Tiago, eu não sou você, logo, eu não furo com os meus compromissos e responsabilidades. – disse divertida.

Ou seja, implicitamente ela fala da reunião de monitores de ontem à noite, que eu não compareci. Preciso realmente dizer que bufei mais uma vez?

Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio. A Line provavelmente voltou a ler, enquanto eu fiquei de olhos fechados, tentando, pelo menos, dar um cochilo.

Claro que isso não foi possível. Alguém entrou desesperado no Salão Comunal, que me fez sentar num gesto automático para encarar quem havia aparecido. Claro, não sei por que ainda em meio à aula de voo, Sirius e Pedro haviam aparecido.

- Gazeando aula de novo? – perguntei marotamente.

Porém, minha expressão divertida morreu ao ver as faces perplexas dos meus amigos. Alguma coisa havia acontecido. E algo me dizia que não era nada bom e que tinha a ver com a Lilian.

- Algum problema? – questionei receoso.

- Olá Vance. – Almofadinhas cumprimentou a menina com certo receio em me olhar. – Pontas...

- O que aconteceu? – sou bem direito, né?

- Aconteceu um acidente durante a aula de voo. – e percebi que ele engolia em seco e procurava as palavras para dizer a próxima parte. – ALILIANCAIUDAVASSOURA!

- Espera... O quê? – troquei um olhar com a Line, que estava tão confusa quanto eu. – Pode repetir mais uma vez?

- O Six quer dizer que a Evan caiu da vassoura! Pronto, é isso! – Rabicho esclareceu, com certo medo na voz.

Ok, a Lilian... Espera, eu ouvi mesmo isso?

Claro, a ficha não caiu logo de cara, até que a amiga da Ruiva tomou a palavra no meu lugar.

- Espera, você tem mesmo certeza? O que aconteceu?

Os dois marotos se entreolharam nervosos. Eu percebi que eles tentavam, ao máximo, não me encarar.

- Olha Pontas, eu não sei bem o que aconteceu, ok? – o cachorrão disse. – E Vance, eu não sei bem como aconteceu. Quando eu olhei, ela estava caída à base das balizas. Aluado e as amigas dela levaram-na correndo para a Ala Hospitalar.

Ele não precisou dizer mais nada no minuto seguinte. Eu saí correndo que nem um louco pela escola. Nem liguei se meus amigos haviam me seguido ou se a Emmeline também ia para o mesmo destino que eu.

Tentei não pensar no pior. É claro que ela estava bem e ilesa! Fora que Madame Pomfrey cuidaria de qualquer machucado ou osso quebrado num piscar de olhos. Porém, eu sentia que havia algo mais nessa história toda. Tudo bem que a Ruiva não sabe voar...

[Lil, não me olhe com essa cara. Nós dois sabemos que é verdade.]

Certo, onde eu parei? Ah sim, a Ruiva não sabia voar tão bem, mas ela não sairia por ai caindo da vassoura. Tudo bem que ela me odeia, contudo, eu não acho que ela tentaria se livrar de mim nessa forma. Aliás, eu acho que era mais fácil ela me empurrar da vassoura pra se livrar de mim do que se matar.

E o caminho para a Ala Hospitalar nunca pareceu tão longo quanto naquele momento. Saiba que eu detesto quando isso acontece. É até clichê!

Quando eu finalmente alcancei o meu destino, eu pude perceber que mais ou menos no meio do recinto, havia um grupo de alunos em volta de uma maca. Vi um ponto loiro naquele meio, e reconheci como sendo a McKinnon, com o Aluado ao lado dela.

Caminhei nervosos até eles, abrindo caminho entre os alunos da Grifinória e alguns da Lufa-Lufa. E na maca estava uma Lilian Evans inconsciente. Se não tivesse acidentada, eu podia dizer que ela dormia como um anjo. Um belo anjo ruivo.

Nem tive tempo para perguntar o que tinha realmente acontecido, quando Madame Pomfrey apareceu e expulsou pelo menos mais da metade das pessoas que estavam ali.

- Senhor Potter, por favor, se retire! – ela pediu.

Claro que eu não dei atenção. Continuei ali plantado ao lado da monitora-chefe desacordada. Afastei um pouco para que a curandeira a examinasse, antes de voltar para um armário não muito longe e pegar uma poção.

Passado alguns minutos em que a mulher havia medicado a Ruiva e a deixado dormir, ela avisou que não poderíamos ficar muito e que estaria em sua sala, se precisassem de alguma coisa. Nós apenas assentimos e agradecemos.

- McKinnon. – chamei a loira. – O que aconteceu?

- Podemos falar sobre isso depois, por favor? – ela pediu, e eu apenas assenti chateado.

Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Line surgiram da porta da Ala Hospitalar naquele momento. Aproximaram-se da gente, e voltamos a ficar em silêncio. Peguei um banco próximo e me sentei ao lado da Ruiva.

- Pontas? – Remo me chamou após algum tempo. – Como monitor-chefe, você deverá comunicar a McGonagall que a Lilian estará afastada de seus deveres por tempo indeterminado e assumir o lugar dela.

Assenti em resposta, sem olhar para ele. Mas antes de comunicar a Minerva, eu tinha que esperar a garota acordar, pelo menos. As amigas dela e os marotos me chamaram para a aula de Slughorn, mas não estava nem a fim de ir. Disse a eles que avisassem ao professor o incidente e que eu estaria cuidando dela.

Eu apenas pedia para Merlin que Lilian acordasse logo.

Pela primeira vez em sete anos, eu vi o meu lírio se mostrando frágil, que poderia murchar a qualquer momento. Pensei em tudo naquele momento. Em todas as provocações até o quarto ano. A primeira vez que eu a chamei para sair, e consequentemente o primeiro "não". As detenções que ela me dava quase que semanalmente por azarar algum primeiranista. Também aquela vez que eu a defendi quando o nojento do Ranhoso a chamou de sangue-ruim.

De certa forma, a Lilian havia se tornado especial para mim. De repente, azucrinar o juízo dela já não era mais importante. Apenas fazia por força do hábito, e talvez para chamar a atenção dela.

Sério, eu sou um idiota! Um burro!

[Ok Ruiva, não precisa me dizer mais xingamentos com relação a minha pessoa. Você me magoa, sabia?]

Continuando.

Só em pensar que a última coisa que eu havia dito a ela era mais um dos meus pedidos, e que em resposta recebi um berro dos grandes, só me deixava pior. Viu, eu me odeio!

Na hora do almoço, meus amigos vieram me ver. Aluado me mandou descer para comer alguma coisa e alegou que McKinnon estaria com ela, e que nada iria acontecer. Apenas me dei por vencido e assenti.

Quando alcancei o Salão Principal, eu nem segui meus amigos para o almoço e me segurei para não correr até a mesa dos professores, onde Minerva conversava alguma coisa Flitwick.

- Senhor Potter, o que houve? – ela perguntou exaltada a me ver.

- Professora, a monitora-chefe sofreu um acidente durante a aula de voo e está incapacitada de cumprir suas responsabilidades. – comentei com ela. – Como ficarão os outros monitores?

- Eles ficarão bem, senhor. Porém, é necessário que você também assuma a responsabilidade dela. Sábado à noite haverá reunião. Na minha sala. – e assenti, antes que ela me olhasse quase que ameaçadoramente. – Não falte de novo!

Sorri sem graça e me virei para voltar a minha mesa. Avisei ao Aluado sobre a reunião, que ironicamente também disse para não faltar. Nem esquecer. De novo.

Bem, agora vamos avançar um pouco no tempo, pois durante a semana que se seguiu, eu só visitava a Lilian, levava algumas flores, na maioria lírios, e nada de ela acordar. Aquilo estava me enlouquecendo aos poucos.

Nem o treino de quadribol na quinta me ajudou a esquecê-la. Mas claro, eu não levei um balaço na cabeça nem deixei de acertar a goles nos aros.

Porém, sábado logo chegou. Após o café, eu nem esperei os marotos terminarem e sai correndo para a Ala Hospitalar. Nem iria levar flores naquele dia. Eu me senti um idiota por isso. Mais tarde eu levaria algo com certeza.

Quando finalmente cheguei lá, encontrei uma pessoa bastante desagradável. E adivinhe quem é? Sim, o Ranhoso. Como esse babaca ainda tinha a ousadia de vir aqui depois do que ele fez no quinto ano?

- Potter. – ele sibilou quando me viu.

- O que faz aqui?

- Não parece óbvio para a sua cabeça de vento?

- Que tal você sair daqui antes que acabe parando em uma dessas macas? – meu punho fechou.

Snape se virou para Lilian mais uma vez, e percebi que ele se aproximou dela para sussurrar alguma coisa. O que quer que ele tenha dito, eu não pude decifrar, pois seus cabelos negros esconderam a face.

Ele sorriu enviesado e deixou a Ala Hospitalar.

Que estúpido! Ainda me pergunto como a Ruiva podia andar com aquele palerma nos primeiros anos. Além de sinistro, ele é irritante.

Contudo, não liguei mais para aquele idiota. Peguei o banco próximo e me sentei ao lado dela. Apoiei meus cotovelos na beirada da cama e fiquei a encarando por alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Ah Lil, eu sinto muito. – sussurrei para ela, pegando na mão pálida dela. – Espero que não tenha ficado tão chateado comigo. É estranho para eu dizer isso, mas... Sinto falta de quando você gritava comigo no Salão Principal. Você fica linda quando está irritada. Sério! – e não pude deixar de sorrir involuntariamente para ela.

E pode parecer loucura, mas eu senti a mão do meu lírio se mexendo debaixo da minha. Ok, eu fiquei espantado ao perceber que não só a mão, mas como sua face se contorcia. Ela estava acordando.

Levantei sobressaltado e olhei para o local. Estava vazio.

- Madame Pomfrey! – gritei exaltado, que fez a mulher surgir com rapidez na porta de sua sala. – A Lilian está acordando!

A curandeira se aproximou da paciente e a examinou, enquanto eu não desgrudava os olhos da garota. Ela já começava a se mexer e emitir alguns sons indecifráveis.

Em pouco tempo, a Lil abria os olhos, mostrando o par de esmeraldas que possuía. Eles percorreram o recinto, até cair em mim. Era notável que sua expressão confusa me encarava. Provavelmente ela iria gritar e dizer que eu fiz alguma coisa de errado, porém, eu já nem ligava mais naquele momento.

- Bem-vinda de volta Evans. – achei melhor chamá-la assim. Poderia aliviar a gritaria comigo.

De primeira, a garota estranhou a forma como eu falei. Virou-se para Madame Pomfrey e se afastou um pouco dela, antes de voltar a olhar para mim.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou confusa, e isso me arrasou por dentro. – Onde eu estou?

- O que aconteceu? – eu questionei para a curandeira, que olhou para mim confusa.

- Minha querida, você sabe ao menos o seu nome? – a mulher perguntou.

Vi a Ruiva pensar por alguns minutos, antes de nos encarar.

- Eu não sei...

- Senhor Potter, eu acho que já ficou claro, não?

Só me faltava essa! Ela caiu de que altura para ter ganhado amnésia? Tudo bem, isso significa que ela não se lembra de que me odeia. Mas não pensem que vou me aproveitar da situação.

Respirei fundo e atrai a atenção da garota. Procurei urgentemente por palavras para que pudesse dizer isso da maneira mais simples. Claro, só que eu não as achei. Mas eu tinha que dizer aquilo, não tinha?

- Olá... – eu disse hesitante, chamando a atenção do meu anjo. – Meu nome é Tiago Potter. Você se chama Lilian Evans. Nós estamos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

- Bruxaria?

- Sim. Nós dois somos bruxos. Legal, né? – e sorri sem graça pra ela.

- Prove para mim!

Acho que ela não acreditou. Puxei a minha varinha e olhei em volta. Localizei o jarro que estava na mesinha ao lado da cama dela. Balancei a varinha e o fiz levitar. Vamos lá, eu pelo menos sei feitiços não pronunciados. Já disse que pretendo ser auror quando terminar a escola?

Pude ver que Lilian ficou impressionada com aquilo, mesmo sendo algo bastante simples. Pousei o jarro no lugar e voltei a encará-la.

- Melhor agora?

- É, eu acho que sim... – ela disse dando de ombros. – O que...

Não continuou com a frase. Da entrada da Ala Hospitalar surgiram as amigas delas. Mordi o lábio inferior discretamente. Como eu diria para as amigas dela que a ruivinha estava sem memórias?

- Potter. – McKinnon me chamou e olhou confusa para mim e para a amiga logo em seguida. – Os Marotos te procuram?

Eu apenas assenti em compreensão. Cumprimentei as outras com um rápido aceno, até que todos nós voltamos o olhar para a Lil.

- E ai, Lil, como vai? – a loira perguntou animada, atraindo um olhar assustado da outra.

- Quem são elas? – a Ruiva perguntou pra mim tentando não demonstrar que estava muito assustada com tudo aquilo.

- Elas são as suas amigas...

- Você está bem, Lil? – Marlene questionou mais uma vez, e não esperou a resposta, pois seu olhar se estreitou e se direcionou a mim. – O que você fez com ela Potter?

- Olha Line, - me virei para a companheira de time, com um olhar suplicante. – eu não fiz nada. Juro! Madame Pomfrey disse que ela está com amnésia!

As garotas arregalaram os olhos assustadas. Ok, aquilo realmente era um caso sério. Pedi que uma delas fosse chamar Dumbledore e Minerva. Talvez eles soubessem o que fazer com relação a isso.

Dorcas e Emmeline assentiram e deixaram o local, deixando-me sozinho com a McKinnon. Não demorou mais do que alguns minutos para que os Marotos surgissem, assim como o diretor da escola, a diretora de nossa casa e as duas garotas.

Olhei de relance para Lilian e ela estava visivelmente assustada com tanta gente que ela conhecia, mas não se lembrava. Após várias checagens numa ruiva ainda tensa, Dumbledore olhou para nós um pouco triste. Aquilo não era bom.

- Bem, a senhorita Evans ficará bem. Essa é uma amnésia temporária. – ele explicou. – Não sei quanto tempo isso pode durar. A presença dos amigos é indispensável nesse momento.

- Com relação às aulas, a senhorita ficará ausente por alguns dias até Madame Pomfrey liberá-la. – McGonagall continuou.

- E com relação a ajudá-la com as aulas e o trabalho de monitora-chefe? – arrisquei em perguntar, até que os olhos por detrás dos óculos de meia-lua do diretor caíram sobre mim.

- Senhor Potter, você está encarregado de ajudá-la com isso. Claro, qualquer problema, eu creio que as garotas poderão dar apoio. Não estou certo, meninas?

As garotas assentiram.

Dumbledore e Minerva se dirigiram à sala da Madame Pomfrey para conversar, provavelmente sobre o estado da Lilian.

Apenas voltei a olhar para os outros, passando a mão pelos cabelos e ajeitando os meus óculos, até que uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça. Claro, sou um idiota bem esquecido. E como reação, eu acabei gritando com agitação:

- Hoje tem a reunião com os monitores!


	4. 3–Reunião de monitores cheira a confusão

**Capítulo 3 – Reunião de monitores cheira a confusão (Lilian)**

[Ok, Potter, agora sai daqui! Eu vou narrar aquele desastre que você chama de reunião.]

Claro, após Tiago gritar que nem um louco, Madame Pomfrey o repreendeu, que rendeu em expulsão dele e dos outros que estavam ao eu redor. Um idiota, é claro. Porém, eu estava sem memórias (e suspeito de problemas mentais também), óbvio, então ri da situação e acenei em despedida para ele.

Eu me acomodei na cama da enfermaria e fiquei olhando analisando o local. Meus pensamentos naquela hora foram várias coisas como o fato de ser uma bruxa, sobre quem seriam os meus pais e toda uma vida que eu havia esquecido graças a uma louca chamada Ethel Hallow.

Nesse meio tempo, eu acabei adormecendo. Foi um sono sem sonhos, o que me ajudou bastante a relaxar em meio a toda confusão que havia passado ao acordar.

Devo ter despertado no final da tarde, com a curandeira me chamando para tomar uma poção. Mesmo a contragosto, por causa do cheiro não muito agradável, eu tomei. E quis vomitar automaticamente. Contudo, apenas me contentei em fazer uma careta.

- Pois bem senhorita Evans, o professor Dumbledore me pediu para liberá-la para a reunião de monitores. Eu a analisei e você está visivelmente bem. – Madame Pomfrey explicou. – Se estiver se sentindo mal, não hesite em vir aqui.

- Como eu saberei para onde ir, senhora?

- Ah, não se preocupe, o senhor Potter virá buscá-la daqui a pouco para o jantar. E me chame de Madame Pomfrey, ok?

Claro, sem memórias, eu não reclamei. Apenas me contentei em assentir e ficar sentada olhando o Lago Negro através da noite adiante pela janela da enfermaria. Meus pensamentos naquele momento eram vagos. Inutilmente, eu tentava me lembrar de alguma coisa.

Despertei do meu transe quando a porta de madeira do local rangeu e revelou um Tiago com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. Adentrou no local e caminhou até mim, exibindo um sorriso.

Tudo bem, eu podia estar sem memórias, mas eu sabia perfeitamente que aquele sorriso era diferente. Claro, se ignorarmos todos os sorrisos marotos, exibidos, presunçosos e maliciosos, ele não costumava fazer isso. E acredite, aquele era _bem_ diferente dos citados.

Tratei de cumprimentá-lo com um aceno de cabeça e olhei em volta a procura de Madame Pomfrey. Em poucos minutos, ela se aproximou da gente e falou para o Potter algumas recomendações e que me ajudasse o máximo possível. Sério, Dumbledore poderia ter pedido isso a Marlene. O imbecil não sabe cuidar dele mesmo, imagina de mim?

Porém, a ruiva com amnésia nem se preocupou com isso. Apenas se levantou da cama e seguiu o traste quando este me chamou um pouco acanhado. Espera ai um pouco! Ele estava nervoso? Tudo bem, eu estava demente, mas não cem por cento, certo? Acho que o pior de tudo foi ter reagido de maneira natural. Se eu pudesse voltar naquele momento, eu me espancaria!

Olhei para os lados, tentando puxar algum assunto urgentemente.

- P-para onde está me levando? – arrisquei perguntar onde seria o nosso destino.

- Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Sétimo andar. – respondeu rapidamente, como se já esperasse aquela pergunta. – Você passou dias em coma. Precisa de um banho, trocar de roupa e comer.

Assenti e me olhei. Eu ainda usava o uniforme da escola. Pelo menos ninguém me viu sem roupas enquanto estava dormindo. Estão vendo só? Eu não perdi minha dignidade... Ainda.

Alguns minutos em silêncio depois, nós finalmente chegamos ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, que solicitou a senha. Tiago apenas a pronunciou, e a passagem se abriu. Em seguida, eu me senti tonta e confusa.

Logo que entrei no recinto, todos os alunos pareciam se calar e olhar para onde eu estava. Alguns cochichos começaram a tomar conta, enquanto eu me sentia estranhamente desconfortável. Sério, nem como monitora-chefe com memórias eu chamava tanta atenção assim.

Vários alunos chegaram próximos e perguntavam coisas como eu estava ou o que tinha acontecido. Uma dor de cabeça horrível pareceu que queria se apossar de mim no momento. Levei uma das mãos às têmporas e a massageei.

Aparentemente, o Potter percebeu a minha situação e gritou chamando a atenção de todos. Limpando a garganta, ele voltou a falar num tom que todos ouvissem.

- A Lilian não está bem ainda. Portanto, se não quiserem ser azarados, caiam fora daqui e não façam perguntas idiotas!

Em seguida, ele me puxou pelo braço e abriu caminho entre os grifinórios em direção à escadaria em espiral que levava aos dormitórios. Porém, quando chegamos em frente a uma porta, ele me parou e voltou a falar.

- Esse é o seu dormitório. Você o divide com suas amigas Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Dorcas Meadowes e Alice Harris. Acho que elas devem estar lá embaixo, então qualquer coisa, você diz que deu permissão para que eu entrasse.

Assenti, e ele abriu a porta. Caminhei até o centro do cômodo e observei atentamente o lugar. Percebi que Tiago estava um pouco atrás de mim, com um olhar que parecia expressar preocupação.

- Se lembra de alguma coisa aqui? Tipo a sua cama ou sei lá?

Estranhamente, aquilo me deu certa tristeza. Eu sabia de alguma maneira, que aquele lugar era importante. Estava lá na minha mente, mas o meu cérebro simplesmente não mandava a informação, jogando na minha cara a amnésia.

Abaixei a cabeça e senti meus olhos querendo ficar úmidos, anunciando as lágrimas. Segurei-as da melhor maneira que podia, e senti a mão do Potter em meu ombro. Virei para olhá-lo e ele tinha aquela expressão consoladora, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, o que me permitiu sorrir, de certa forma.

Dessa vez, quem andou para analisar o quarto foi ele. Parecia procurar por algo, até que ele se aproximou de uma mesa de cabeceira muito bem arrumada, com alguns livros empilhados, próximo à janela.

- Definitivamente, essa é a sua cama. – e apontou para o móvel bem arrumado, até demais comparadas as outras.

- Como sabe? Já veio aqui antes? – perguntei desconfiada e com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Na verdade não. Você ou a McKinnon teriam arrancado as minhas tripas e as jogariam para o primeiro trasgo montanhês que encontrassem. – disse rindo nervosamente. – Mas como você é bem certinha e a Line diz que você é compulsiva por arrumação, essa aqui só pode ser a sua cama.

Dirigiu-se ao baú de roupas no pé do móvel e o revirou rapidamente. Chamou-me para que pegasse algo e fosse tomar um banho, apontando para outra porta, menor que a entrada do dormitório, onde deveria ser o banheiro.

Após pegar uma muda, Tiago disse que estaria lá fora me esperando. Admito que fiquei alguns minutos pensando antes de ligar o chuveiro. Eu não queria preocupá-lo com os meus problemas. Nem as minhas amigas.

Quando decidi sair dali, eu trajava uma calça jeans simples e uma blusa vermelha, com um casaco por cima, já que iria fazer um pouco de frio mais tarde. Sentei-me na cama e deixei minha mente vagar um pouco, enquanto meu olhar caía sobre a janela.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou depois disso, porém, aquele momento terminou com batidas na porta. Mesmo acanhada, eu pedi que entrasse. E na passagem se revelou Tiago, com as mãos nos bolsos e um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Evans, se não se importa, eu estou com fome.

- Ah, sinto muito por fazê-lo esperar tanto...

Ok, eu não sei o que foi maior surpresa. Ter me tocado agora que eu pedi desculpas para um imbecil ou a cara que ele fez pelo que disse. Pronto, o mundo pode se acabar agora, tudo bem?

- O que foi? Eu disse alguma coisa errada? – lembrem-me de nunca me dar um vira-tempo, para eu não voltar e me espancar por isso.

- Ah, nada. É que... Bem, você nunca pediu desculpa pra mim. É tão... Estranho. – e percebi que ele fez uma careta ao dizer a última palavra.

- Nunca fiz isso? – fica quieta animal!

- Você é orgulhosa demais pra isso. – e riu forçadamente, enquanto parecia engolir em seco pelo que poderia ser a minha reação.

- Eu era uma má pessoa?

E a resposta não veio. Estremeci um pouco e senti me encolher. Aparentemente, Tiago percebeu a cara triste que eu fiz e me lançou um olhar... Consolador. Colocou a mão sobre a minha cabeça, fazendo um cafuné nos meus cabelos ruivos e sorriu.

- Não liga pra isso. É passado.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra para proferir, nós descemos e saímos do Salão Comunal em direção ao Salão Principal.

Sabe aquela sensação de incomodo que se abate sobre uma pessoa quando todos param o que estão fazendo para olhar pra ela? Bem, eu estava me sentindo exatamente assim.

A algazarra entre os alunos pararam tão rapidamente que eu até podia ouvir a minha própria respiração nervosa e os batimentos cardíacos descompassados. Fiquei um pouco sem graça com todas aquelas pessoas me encarando, como se eu tivesse feito algo errado.

- Ignore-os. – o Potter sussurrou pra mim.

Ele segurou o meu braço e me puxou apressadamente para quase metade da enorme mesa que era a da Grifinória. Sentou-se e acenou para que eu fizesse o mesmo ao lado dele, mesmo tímida.

Olhei as pessoas ao nosso redor e reparei que eram as mesmas que estavam na enfermaria quando acordei. Os rapazes pareciam me ignorar, exceto o de cabelos castanhos claros com um ar cansado, ou como vocês devem conhecê-lo, o Remo, que me cumprimentou com um aceno. Apenas retribuí.

Já as meninas se entreolhavam como se estivessem tendo uma conversa mental. Olhei-as curiosas e esperava que alguma delas se pronunciasse, o que não aconteceu.

- Oi Lil. Acho que se lembra de mim. Marlene, ou Lene, como você costuma me chamar. – por fim, a loira me cumprimentou, e eu abri um sorriso em resposta. – Você está melhor?

- Estou, eu acho... – respondi dando de ombros. – Ainda não me lembro de nada... – essa última frase soou um pouco triste, mas tentei me recompor na frente delas.

- Não se preocupe ruiva. Vai dar tudo certo. – a Line disse confiante, como sempre costumava ser. – Somos suas amigas, mesmo que você não lembre.

Não pude deixar de sorrir amigavelmente para elas. E o jantar se seguiu com conversas casuais sobre assuntos aleatórios. Mesmo que falasse pouco, eu ainda podia rir de algumas piadas da Lene.

Ao término da refeição, eu mal tive tempo de me despedir das meninas, pois Tiago me puxou pelo braço e falou alguma coisa sobre reunião de monitores. Assim como eu, Remo também foi puxado para sair conosco.

Despedi-me desajeitadamente das meninas e tentei apressar o passo para acompanhar os dois marotos que deixavam o Salão Principal.

Subimos algumas escadas até o quinto andar, cujos corredores estavam vazios, já que a maioria dos alunos ainda estava jantando, diferente de nós. Após alguns minutos paramos em frente a uma sala de aula vazia, por onde o Potter nos empurrou para dentro.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei para ele tentando não soar muito confusa.

- Sinto muito, Lil... Mas já são quase oito... – respondeu ao olhar o relógio de pulso. – Sinto muito também Aluado, mas...

- Ok, ok! Pelo menos você chegou cedo, o que já é um grande progresso. – Remo comentou sem fazer caso, sentando-se numa carteira próxima.

- Obrigado pelo apoio moral. – Tiago disse com ironia para o amigo.

- Já houve reuniões assim? – questionei inocentemente.

Maldita amnésia!

- Já sim, mas a sua babá costumava se esquecer de ir, e você costumava pirar depois e chamá-lo de irresponsável... – Lupin comentou risonho, fazendo até que eu mesma risse.

- Ok, ok. Chega! – Tiago nos fez parar de rir ao lançar um olhar significativo, que expressava bastante irritação.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, até que, pouco a pouco, os alunos monitores foram aparecendo e se acomodando pela sala. Os cochichos eram constantes, e sentia vários olhares em mim, apesar de tentar ignorá-los.

Quando o recinto já parecia ter um número razoável de pessoas, o Potter pigarreou chamando a atenção de todos, que se calaram para prestar a atenção nele, inclusive eu.

- Olá gente... – ele começou a falar, aparentando nervosismo e olhando constantemente para os lados. – Como devem saber, a nossa monitora-chefe Lilian Evans – e apontou para mim, que apenas olhei para os lados e encontrar várias pessoas me encarando. – sofreu um acidente, que resultou em amnésia, e...

- Acidente mesmo Potter? Ou ela tentou se livrar de você da maneira errada? – um rapaz alto, com cabelos castanhos amendoados e de aparência imponente se levantou para falar.

- Ninguém perguntou para o retardado da Lufa-Lufa, Diggory! – Tiago rebateu com desprezo na voz.

- Olha só, Potter...

- Só lembrando que eu sou monitor-chefe!

- Sim, e abusador do poder também...

- Com certeza você vai pra enfermaria!

Claro, Tiago tentou avançar contra Amos Diggory, monitor da Lufa-Lufa e jogador de Quadribol de sua casa. Claro, preciso falar que eles têm uma rivalidade desde o primeiro dia em que pisaram o pé na escola? Ok, na escola não. Desde o expresso de Hogwarts!

Enfim, voltando à reunião: o Potter avançou contra Amos. Se não fosse por dois monitores que estavam ali que apartaram a briga com muito esforço, eles teriam se matado.

E eu? Ah, eu fiquei olhando a cena de maneira perplexa e sem saber o que fazer. Legal, né? Claro que não!

- Vocês poderiam agir como dois homens civilizados só por alguns minutos? – uma garota de cabelos loiros da Corvinal interveio.

Mesmo com o clima tenso, Amos voltou a se sentar, mesmo que resmungando, enquanto Tiago se preparava para continuar a falar.

- Bem, eu espero que todos ajudem a Lilian Evans a voltar às suas atividades como monitora-chefe. Acho que é só.

Logo em seguida, os alunos começaram a cochichar, enquanto outros se aproximavam de mim e me desejavam melhoras, e que sempre podia pedir a ajuda deles se precisar. Ao final, Diggory se aproximou de mim com um meio sorriso.

- Olá Lilian. – ele me cumprimentou educadamente, diferente de certos trastes [Cala a boca, Potter! Tem sorte de eu não te chamar de outras coisas.] – Saiba que se precisar de mim, eu estarei pronto para te ajudar. Sei muito bem que a Lilian que eu conheço logo se recuperará e deixará de andar em más companhias.

Claro, de burra, idiota e amnesiada, eu ia perguntar o motivo daquilo. Contudo, não foi preciso. Até porque um imbecil-mor que todos conhecemos se aproximou de nós com uma cara de quem Morgana possuiu e vai destruir o universo.

- A primeira má companhia de quem ela vai se livrar é você!

Nesse momento, o Tiago pulou pra cima do Amos, e ambos começaram a se espancar. Não foi uma cena bonita de se ver, inclusive sem memórias.

Após o Diggory dar um belo soco no Potter, afastando-o, ele ajeitou as próprias vestes e limpou o filete de sangue que escorria no canto da boca. Contudo, não foi rápido o suficiente (e duvido muito que tenha sido esperto) para reagir à azaração que Tiago lhe mandou.

Quando ele se levantou e se aproximou do lufano caído e quase desacordado, um sorriso irônico brotou dos lábios.

- Nunca dê as costas para mim, seu babaca...

- O que, pelo amor de Merlin, está acontecendo aqui? – a professora Minerva irrompeu da porta da sala com uma expressão de espanto e confusão. – Senhor Potter!

- Ele começou! – Tiago apontou para Amos indignado. – Só teve o que mereceu!

- Ah meu Merlin, não comece. Isso não é atitude de um monitor-chefe!

Sempre concordei com a Minerva, mas claro, isso não impediu que algum professor com retardo mental desse essa vaga para um inútil e incompetente. Entendem a minha frustração agora?

- Por favor, senhorita Withey, - dessa vez, a professora se dirigiu a monitora que havia tentado botar ordem na briga entre os dois minutos atrás. – leve-os para Madame Pomfrey. E eu espero – virou-se para os rapazes mais uma vez. – que se comportem e cumpram os seus papéis como monitores desta escola.

Viram? Só basta eu me ausentar de cargo de monitora-chefe que eu já vejo duas pessoas tentando se matar e eu simplesmente não faço NADA! Parabéns Lilian Evans, você merece um prêmio! Ok, sem ironia.

Naquele momento, só me restou uma única coisa a fazer, até porque eu ainda estava demente e perdida: seguir Tiago Potter até a enfermaria...


End file.
